kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marty Brown
Marty Brown is the main protagonist and the titlular character of the Neo-Rider Series installment Power Rider. Given the Power Driver and the Power Rings by the Rider Master, he is able to transform into Power Rider. Biography During his childhood, Marty's parents were badly injured during a car crash causing him to live with a foster family. In this event, he made a promise to keep his hope alive. A witness to a strange ceremony, Marty is protected from one of the newly-created Phantoms by the Rider Master. As a result, The Rider Master entrusted Kaya to Marty and receives a Power Driver and the Flame Ring. Marty then hunts down Phantoms as Power Rider, seeking to prevent others from falling into despair, and to protect his and their hope. Along his journey, Marty becomes allies with amateur magician George Shunpei and detective Jennifer Rinko. Helping to stop the Phantom outbreaks with his friends, he learns to tap more into his energy pool and more of the Power Dragon's power, allowing him to assume improved forms of his normal ones called Dragon Modes of either the Fire, Water, Wind, or Earth elements each with the given name of Drago Rider. Creating the Drago Timer from his raw energy, Marty is able generate three copies of himself, all assuming his Drago Rider Forms at the expense of draining his energy and power. Later he meets Beast Rider, Emmett Lloyd, which they form an alliance and prevent outbreaks together. Marty then later learns how to tap into his power in it's purest form rather than channeling it through the rings supplied to him by his grandfather Christopher Brown. From his own tears, he creates the Infinity Ring, allowing him to access his final form, Ultra Rider. Marty and Emmett later find Kaya kidnapped by a Golden Rider, who uses Kaya as a catalyst to rebuild his and Emmett's world. Arriving at the new world, it is inhabited by not users of technology, but rather users of magic, using mana as an equivalent to currency. Marty, through a long tedious process, gains the support of this world's counterparts of Hashimoto, Jenn, and George, who all can access the form Mage Rider, and defeats the Golden Rider in a one-on-one match, sending Marty, Emmett, and Kaya back into reality. Later finding out the true purpose of the ceremony (to revive Kaya), Marty (as the new Rider Master) resolves to stop the ceremony from occurring once again. Clashing with his Magic World counterpart, Martin (as Power Rider), the two enter a deadlock, fighting over Kaya. However, Kaya is killed by Gremlin. Later defeating Gremlin, Marty, with the combined abilities of both Power Rider and Rider Master, travels the world alone with Kaya's entity becoming one with the Hope Ring. Finding himself coming to someone's cry for help, he is sent to the World within the Magic Stone, aiding the other Legendary Riders, and the alternate Marty. Teaming up with Feudal Rider Orange, he is able to stop this world's crisis. He gives the young boy his Infinity Ring, allowing the alternate Marty to summon him into his world whenever he needs him. Personality Marty hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. This is later shown to be an after effect of his parents' death. While not showing much emotion on his face, he is far from stoic. He is usually not as quick to make deadpan snarks, but he does so most of the time mostly at the expense of Emmett. He can also be swayed by a pretty girl but that's less common. He seems to take well to company as he doesn't have any complaints with Jen and George joining them in their mission. Marty believes stead-fastly that everyone deserves to be saved. He also refuses to give up hope no matter how dire the situation. This is most likely because of his parents last words to him to hold onto hope. He's driven by near compulsion to stop the Phantoms and prevent anyone from falling into despair. He seems to be suffering from an acute case of survivor's guilt resulting from his parents car crash. This further motivates his actions. Marty doesn't seem to be able to forgive himself easily. He also prefers ignoring his past before becoming Power Rider. Both are evident by his guilt over his friend's accident in soccer. He however also shows a rather friendly side and will help out a fellow hero, Rider or not, as shown with the battle against Space Shocker he greatly admired the Element Fury Rangers and formed a strong friendship with their leader Z.J. Modes Power Rider's forms are called Modes. In any Mode, Power Rider uses a fighting style that mostly deals with kicking and acrobatics seen in the dance-like martial art Capoeira. This is to avoid punching with his hands so that he doesn't break the rings he wears on them and hurt his fingers. *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Flame Mode is Power Rider's default ruby-based fire elemental form. Accessed through the Flame Ring. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Flame Ring, Power Rider can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Golems. - Hydro= Hydro Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Hydro Mode is Power Rider's sapphire-based water elemental form. Accessed through the Hydro Ring. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Mode, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Power Rider to move freely while underwater. - Wind= Wind Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Wind Mode is Power Rider's emerald-based wind elemental form. Accessed through the Wind Ring. While the weakest of Power Rider's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. - Land= Land Mode *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Land Mode is Power Rider's topaz-based earth elemental form. Accessed through the Land Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Modes, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. }} - Drago Rider= The Drago Modes are evolved versions of Power Rider's standard Styles that are augmented with the Power Dragon's power. These modes give Power Rider the name Drago Rider. By scanning the Special Ring, Drago Rider can manifest a different part of the Power Dragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. FlameDragonSpecial.png|Drago Skull WaterDragonSpecial.png|Drago Tail HarikenDragonSpecial.png|Drago Wings LandDragonSpecial.png|Drago Claws *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 6.7 tons **Kicking Power: 10.9 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Drago Rider Flame is the evolved form of Power Rider Flame Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Flame Ring. Compared to Power Rider Flame Mode, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Skull on his chest to execute an attack called Drago Strike, where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Drago Rider enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon the Power Dragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Ring. However, this will revert him back to Power Rider Flame Mode. - Hydro= Drago Rider Hydro Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.7 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Drago Rider Hydro is the evolved form of Power Rider Hydro Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Hydro Ring. Compared to Power Rider Hydro Mode, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Tail on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Slam': Drago Rider slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. *'Drago Smash': When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Drago Rider freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. - Wind= Drago Rider Wind Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.0 tons **Kicking Power: 8.1 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Drago Rider Wind is the evolved form of Power Rider Wind Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Wind Ring. Compared to Power Rider Wind Mode, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Wings on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. *'Drago Wing Strike': Drago Rider assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. *'Drago Storm': When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Drago Rider flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. - Land= Drago Rider Land Mode *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 13 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Drago Rider Land is the evolved form of Power Rider Land Mode that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Land Ring. Compared to Power Rider Land Mode, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed If Drago Rider scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Claws on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Claw Strike': Drago Rider burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Claws embedded with elemental earth. *'Drago Gravity Strike': If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Drago Rider infuses the Drago Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. }} - Power Rider Drago= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 115 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 14.8 tons **Kicking Power: 26 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Power Rider Drago is an integrated form of the four Drago Modes that is augmented with all of the Power Dragon's power. Accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the Power Driver. In this form, Drago is armed with the All Drago Skull, All Drago Tail, All Drago Wings, and All Drago Claws. Power Rider Drago is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Drago Rider Wind Mode, all while hitting even harder than what Drago Rider Land Mode can muster in terms of power. Drago Rider also has the ability to fire the Drago Strike attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that Power Rider Drago's power is higher than the Power Dragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked the Power Dragon's own attack. However, Power Rider Drago can only be used for a limited time, presumably because either it is taxing on Marty's magical energy reserves or it could speed up his descent into despair and become a Phantom from the side effect of using the Drago Modes too much. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Kick, where Power Rider summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Power Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. - Special Rush= Special Rush Mode Special Rush Mode is an all-red version of Power Rider Drago, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Ring. In this form, Drago Rider is armed with the Rush Skull, Rush Tail, Rush Wings, and Rush Claws. Power Rider's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored Power Dragon parts for maximum damage. The Drago Kick attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Claws. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Rush, where Power Rider first scans the Kick Strike Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Power Rider is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. }} - Ultra Rider= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 96 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 8.0 tons **Kicking Power: 11.3 tons **Highest Jump: 32 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Ultra Rider is Power Rider's diamond-based final and ultimate form. Accessed through the Infinity Ring. Ultra Rider's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Drago Modes, though still weaker than Power Rider Drago. His kicking power is also weaker than Drago Rider Land Mode, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Drago Rider Flame Mode, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Drago Rider Flame Mode. Though that changes once the Ultra Ring is scanned on the Power Driver, allowing Power Rider to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Ultra Rider's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the Ax Blade, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that the Power Dragon transforms into. If Power Rider taps the Ax Blade's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called the Ultra Strike, where Ultra Rider charges a crazy amount of mana into the Ax Blade in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Ultra Rider then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. The Power Dragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Ultra Rider comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Marty gave his Ultra Ring to his young counterpart in the World Within the Magic Stone, intending for it to function as his Rider Ring. Because of this, it appeared that Ultra Rider was lost forever. However, Marty is able to use this Mode once again thanks to the Feudal Power Rider. - Ultra Rider Drago= Ultra Rider Drago Ultra Rider Drago is Power Rider's evolved form of Ultra Rider that is augmented with all of the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring. In this form, Wizard is armed with the Ultra Tail, Ultra Wings, and Ultra Claws. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Ultra Kick, where Ultra Rider Drago manifests the Ultra Skull on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Ultra Rider Drago can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. - Ultra Rider Gold Drago= Ultra Rider Gold Drago Ultra Rider Gold Drago is Power Rider's final, true, and evolved form of Ultra Rider Drago. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Marty. His Power Driver becomes gold and its Hand Author trim becomes red, which is similar to the other Drivers. Unlike his pre-evolved form, Ultra Rider can fight without needing to execute his finisher. In this form, Ultra Rider is armed with the Gold Skull, which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, Gold Tail, Gold Wings, and Gold Claws. }} }} - Rider Master= Rider Master Stats *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal *Master Driver - Transformation device *Master Cane - Rider Master's weapon *Power Rings - Gives Rider Master access to his spells *Mini Beasts - Power Rider's familiars }} Equipment Devices * Power Driver - Transformation device * Power Rings - Gives access to Power Rider's form changes and abilities, depending on which style the ring is. * Power Box - Carrier chest for Power Rider's rings * Mini Beasts - Power Rider's familiars * Drago Timer - Drago Rider's wristwatch device Weapons * Power Blaster - Power Rider's primary weapon * Ax Blade - Ultra Rider's weapon Vehicles * Power Cycle - Power Rider's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Power Rider Drago= Power Rider Dragon Lockseed: When activated, this Lockseed announces "All Dragon". This Lockseed was later scrapped. *Squash: N/A *Au Lait: N/A *Sparking: N/A - Ultra Rider= Ultra Rider Lockseed: The core image depicts the Power Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Infinity Ring. Orange/Ninjetti/Blood Orange/Silver Samurai-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: Ultra Mode. **Squash: Ax Blade **Au Lait: The Finale **Sparking: Ultra Strike }} - Moto Charger= *'Power Charger': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. When used in the DX Auto Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Change into Power Form. }} Notes *Power Rider is the first main heroic Rider to wear a trenchcoat. **Power Rider would have been followed by Duo Rider, if the plan for Kamen Rider Double to wear a treachcoat was not scrapped by the producers of Kamen Rider W. *As highlighted in Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers, certain Riders and Power Ranger heroes share design and power motifs. Motif-wise, Power Rider's Power Rangers counterpart would be the , due to both have a magic-based-on-mythical-elements motif. ** Coincidently, he has the ability to gain a muscular body just like one of the Mystic Rangers (the Green Mystic Ranger). *His origin involving a foster family is similar to that of Kit Taylor's origins. *His usage of rings in magic rituals to combat demonic beings could be inspired by Goetic tomes, where some rituals to summon and control demons for the summoner's use required using a ring as an act of fealty or respect. *Power Rider is similar to another japanese tokusatsu hero, , as they are both mystic warriors based on dragons. *Power Rider is the first Neo-Rider who did not meet his successor in the summer movie. Instead, he meets him in the series' one-hour epilogue special. *Power Rider is the second Rider to have a form with tails, the first being Trio Rider. *In most of his movies and specials, Marty usually gets sucked into some kind of parallel world: **In Let's Power Up, he is sucked into the Earth's Underworld. **In Power Rider in Mustica, he is sucked into Mystica. **In Return of Power, he is sucked into the World within the Magic Stone. ***In this world, he was sucked even deeper into Ventara briefly by Dragon Knight. **In Feudal Rider, Power Up, he dives into the War World to rescue Emmett from Feudal Rider Blood Orange. *Power Rider is the first Rider to have met an alternate version of himself directly in the same episodes, though this version of Marty is not a Rider. Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Riders Category:Leaders